


Hateful, Evil Thing

by Call_Me_CakeWife



Category: Firefly, Serenity, Serenity (2005), Whedonverse - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_CakeWife/pseuds/Call_Me_CakeWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Tam is caught in the throes of her madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hateful, Evil Thing

Hateful, evil thing  
Inside of me,  
Gnawing at the fleshy bits  
Of dignity.

Take me to the mirror.  
Make me see.

Bleed it out!  
Cry it out!  
Scream it out!  
Fight it out!

Hateful, evil thing.  
Is this me?  
Is this feeling  
My destiny?

Take me to the mirror  
Make me believe...

Anything.

Bleed it out!  
Cry it out!  
Scream it out!  
Fight it out!

Hateful, evil thing  
Is this me?  
Is this existence  
My destiny?

The mirror's ever-changing.  
What will be,  
Become of me?

As I suffer in silence, thinking  
'Am I the cause or the victim of  
Emotional violence,' drinking  
In the fear or guilt or love,

I can't help but wonder, diving  
Into my subconscious brain:  
"What kind of spell am I under?" Thriving  
Is difficult under so much strain.

Hateful, evil thing  
Inside of me,  
Gnawing at the fleshy bits  
Of sanity.

Take me through the mirror  
Set me free.


End file.
